


In A Hopeless Place

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, F/F, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: So, I'm giving Mulan a girlfriend. You're welcome.





	1. A House Is Not A Home

Mulan was tired of being honorable. Tired of being the bigger person. She had encouraged Ruby. Acted like the supportive friend she was known to be. Loyal to the point of being a lap dog begging for scraps of affection at every turn. She made herself sick sometimes. 

 

She had left Oz with no one but her horse Khan, at her side. What was the point of having a heart if it kept getting broken? For a moment, the warrior wished Cora had taken her own heart instead of Aurora's. The Enchanted Forest felt like an old pair of shoes to her. Uncomfortable but familiar. She had nowhere else to go. No one to go to. Mulan had Mulan. And perhaps she was one of the unlucky few to never have her love returned. What a cruel destiny to have on her shoulders. Much worse than any curse some Evil Queen, Dark One or Wicked Witch could ever conjure. 

 

As Mulan rode through the forest, she began hearing a woman's voice cursing loudly and yelps of pain. The warrior commanded Khan to turn left in her native language and together they trotted over to where the source of the noise seemed to be. Mulan’s brow rose in surprise at the almost comical sight of a tigress caught in a hunting trap. “C’mon...What the hell? Please just...ugh! Why can't I-? I hope whoever put this ungodly piece of torture here rots and gets eaten by maggots slowly while he's still alive!” 

 

“Would you like some help?” Asked Mulan while doing her best to not be amused. 

 

The fierce brown eyes locked onto the warrior as she dismounted from her black horse. “How long have you been watching me?” The tigress almost sounded embarrassed. 

 

Mulan shrugged. “Not long. Do you want my help?” 

 

“No. By all means stand there with a quizzical expression on that pretty face of yours.” 

 

“I could just ride away and leave you here. There's no need to be rude.” 

 

The animal sighed. “I'm sorry. Yes. Please help me.” 

 

“Who are you?” Asked the warrior as she knelt down on the forest floor to inspect the mixture of metal and rope. 

 

“Elana.”

 

You're bleeding.” 

 

“I know. Do I get to know the name of my dashing hero?”

 

“Dashing?” 

 

“Well that's not the worst name I've ever heard…” 

 

“My name is Mulan.” She took the knife she always kept in her boot and began cutting the rope. 

 

“Mulan? Fa Mulan?” Elana did her best to contain her excitement at meeting what was clearly not the Disney hero she had watched time and time again due to feeling a kinship with a warrior woman surrounded by men. 

 

“Yes...How...have we met?” 

 

Elana shook her head and then felt a tug of pain in her shoulder when she did. “No. I have just...I have heard tales of your bravery.” 

 

“You have?” 

 

“Indeed.” 

 

Mulan studied Elana seeing right through the hasty lie. “Do you live in this realm, Elana?” 

 

“No.” 

 

The warrior nodded. “The way you speak gave it away.” The knife cut through the last of the trap and Mulan began cleaning her weapon. 

 

“Oh. Well the fact that I speak at all...does that bother you?” 

 

“I'm no stranger to talking animals.” 

 

Elana grinned which revealed her impeccably clean fangs. “I'm no more of an animal than you are, Mulan.” The tigress felt the familiar hot flash of magic rush through her body as she began to transform into her normal self. Paws became elegant hands and fur was replaced with hard muscle under pale skin. “Fuck. My injury must have affected my shifting. You don't happen to have any spare clothes do you?” 

 

Mulan stared open mouthed at the woman before her, who seemed completely comfortable standing in a forest stark naked while in the company of a complete stranger. The warrior closed her mouth and looked away. “Yes. In my saddle bags. Don't move. You're hurt.” 

 

Elana looked at her bare shoulder and sighed. The cut was superficial but the lack of food and water was making it rapidly more difficult to stand. Mulan returned with an armful of clothes and looked at Elana worriedly. “Do you need to sit down?” 

 

The taller brunette nodded nearly falling over. “You have beautiful eyes, Mulan. Has anyone ever told you that?” 

 

“I...I'm going to make camp here. You're too weak to move. Do...do I need to help you get dressed?” Mulan held back a groan. She had kept Elana from falling and despite not completely supporting the taller woman, it was still difficult. 

 

Elana shook her head. “I should be alright as long as I don't stand for too long. It was easier to not feel as an animal. Human bodies are so delicate…” she huffed with a pout. 

 

“How long were you trapped?” 

 

“About two days…” 

 

“You need water.”

 

“Yes. Liquid water would be better than the ice I had to conjure myself.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Long story. I should work on looking decent. Would you like to find us some food?” 

 

Mulan smiled a little. “As if I have a choice.” 

 

Elana smiled back. “For now you don't.” 

 

“Is that how you got stuck? You were hunting?” Mulan was finding the close proximity between them almost comfortable as the minutes ticked by. 

 

“Yup. Guess I'm a little rusty.”

 

The warrior helped the other woman onto a log and then grabbed the clothes she had dropped. “It appears so.” 

 

“Are these yours?” Asked Elana inspecting the white cotton shirt and black breeches skeptically as if she already knew the answer. 

 

“No. They belonged to a friend of mine.” Mulan’s eyes cast downward before handing Elana her waterskin. “Here. I saw a stream nearby so take what you need.” 

 

“Was this friend a man?” Elana was now fully dressed. She took the waterskin from Mulan and drank eagerly. 

 

“He was a prince.” Mulan's tone made it clear she did not want to discuss the matter any further. 

 

“Oh. Thank you for the water by the way.” 

 

“You're welcome.” Mulan took her bow and quiver from their usual resting place on Khan’s saddle. “Will you be alright if I go now?” 

 

“I think so. Now that I've had some water I should be able to get some firewood.” 

 

“Good. I'll see you soon.”

 

“Bring me something big.” Mulan rolled her eyes as she walked out of their camp. 

 

****

Elana managed to get a fire going with a snap of her fingers and some dry pieces of wood she had found. Before she had gotten up she had inspected her shoulder more thoroughly and was thankful it wasn't infected as she had feared it might have been before Mulan found her. She was still slightly dizzy without food so she sat down after removing Khan’s tack and placing the saddlebags in the tent. 

 

Elana didn't know what to make of Mulan. There was a chip on the girl's shoulder behind that stoic facade. The warrior’s brown eyes were filled with emotions that Mulan tried so hard to keep hidden. And...she was gorgeous. That was just a fact. And not just in the superficial sense. There was this elegance, this nobility that Mulan carried herself with. It was undeniably attractive. The tigress was fascinated. It wasn't infatuation but Elana was very intrigued by Mulan and what made her tick. 

 

Elana was asleep when Mulan got back. The other woman's face glowed in the firelight as the flames seemed to dance over her angular features. The warrior quietly began preparing the rabbits she had caught. Mulan couldn't help but get a closer look at Elana. The pointed, proud nose, the thin pink lips that were smiling as she dreamed. There was a hardness to this stranger that Mulan knew because it was something she saw in herself. Elana was a warrior. Realizing that made Mulan feel a slight prickle of excitement. But she wasn't sure why. 

 

“Elana?” 

 

She felt a gloved hand touch her arm gently and opened her eyes to see Mulan above her. The scent of a hot meal made her stomach growl embarrassingly loud. “I fell asleep while the fire was going. I'm sorry, Mulan. That was really reckless of me to do. I could have destroyed the camp.” 

 

Mulan smiled gently. “It's alright. I made stew. I know you're hungry.” 

 

Elana knew she was blushing. “I'm sure the entire forest does the way my stomach was carrying on.” 

 

Mulan actually laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had done that. “Stay here. I'll bring it to you.”

 

“You don't have to…”

 

“That's an order.”

 

“Did you just make a joke?”

 

Mulan failed to hide a playful smile as she ladled a bit of stew into a crude wooden bowl and walked back over to Elana. “Eat.” 

 

“Without spoons I suppose I'll be drinking this so…” A dented metal spoon was tossed into her hands. “You have a very interesting sense of humor, Mulan.”

 

“Most people don't think I have one at all.” 

 

Elana took a bite of the stew and sighed at the taste before smirking at the shorter woman. “Perhaps they aren't looking hard enough then.” 

 

Mulan suddenly felt her face become warm in reaction to Elana's words. “That's certainly possible.” 

 

******

A month had passed since Mulan had found Elana. She had begun to feel more and more comfortable around the other woman. But there was also something else. Whenever their hands brushed or any physical contact at all...Mulan noticed a warm sensation rush through her. It felt familiar and yet so very new. Today they were going into town for more supplies. Elana’s eyes were bright at the prospect of leaving the woods while Mulan felt disappointed that it would no longer be just the two of them under the stars. 

 

“I can’t wait to get some clothes that fit, have a proper bath...Look at that sky, Mulan! It’s a beautiful day!” Elana roared happily as she began a spirited gallop through the woods, her paws hardly touching the ground.Mulan chuckled at her friend’s antics while Khan snorted his disapproval. She patted his shoulder as they took their time catching up to Elana. 

 

“I don't think I've ever seen you move so quickly unless it involved food.” 

 

Elana grinned at Mulan. “Well this does technically involve food.” She was human again and offered a hand to help the warrior dismount. 

 

“I don't need assistance you know.” Khan rolled his eyes as Mulan began to leave the saddle. Then the horse swayed himself to the far left which caused his rider to unexpectedly lose her balance. “Khan!” Mulan found herself in Elana's arms, their noses almost touching. 

 

“You were saying about not needing help?” The fierce brown eyes were twinkling with amusement. 

 

Mulan huffed. “Put me down Elana. I suppose we're even now.” 

 

“Guess so.” 

 

“I don't even know why he did that. He never disobeys me.” 

 

Elana shrugged. “Animals are a mystery.”

 

“I suppose they are.” They had arrived on the cobblestone path of the town. Mulan caught herself staring at Elana's elated expressions as the tall brunette chatted with everyone they came across. Men were drawn to her like bees to honey. 

 

“Care for a necklace, my pet? Half price if you try it on here and now...”drawled a dirty merchant old enough to be Elana's father. 

 

“No thank you, kind sir.” Simpered Elana. Mulan's eyes widened as she realized Elana was playing along. “But it would be ever so helpful if you could point me to a nice cozy inn…” A pale hand touched the nonexistent bicep and the long lashes fluttered innocently. 

 

“I...There's one just up the road. The Rooster. Good food and fine beds.” 

 

Elana winked at him. “Thank you so much for your assistance, sir. I would have been lost without you.” Mulan wasn't sure what to make of this silly, girlish manipulation. She had never seen someone so well built like Elana play the part of an air headed princess or highborne lady. Not to mention the fact Elana was dressed like a man. 

 

“How did you manage to-?” 

 

The taller woman chuckled. “Charm is something I have always been rich with. It is something that can be learned but the best kind is natural.” Elana’s eyes met Mulan’s dark, deep brown pools for longer than she meant to. 

 

Mulan bit her lip and felt the heat creep up her neck as well as her face and ears. “Right. Shall we...shall we continue on?” 

 

“Yes. Let’s uh….Yes.” The merchant hadn’t been wrong when he had spoken of The Rooster. Elana had found a pair of breeches that fit as well as some leather armor. Mulan had caught herself staring at her travel companion and noticing how well this attire suited Elana. 

 

“Mulan?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

Elana grinned at her. “Did you hear what I said?” 

 

“I...No.” 

 

“What could be pulling such a fine warrior’s focus?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Right. How silly of me to assume such things. I asked if you would like a drink. The beer doesn’t look half bad.” 

 

Mulan looked mildly uncomfortable. “I don’t really drink.” 

 

“Oh. Alright then.” 

 

There was a cock of an eyebrow and a ghost of a smile. “But no one has ever really offered me one so who am I to refuse?” 

 

“A fool. Only a fool turns down an offer of a free drink.” 

 

“And I have never been a fool.” 

 

“Clearly.” 

 

******

It was late when Mulan and Elana staggered up to their room. “One bed...Is that going to be a problem?” 

 

Mulan shook her head. “We have been sharing a tent. Why would this be any different?” 

 

Elana shrugged. “You looked nervous.” 

 

“I’m not.” 

 

There was an infuriating smirk on Elana’s face. “It is dishonorable to lie, Mulan.” 

 

“Drop it.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Sure.” There was an awkward silence before Elana announced. “Well...I'm going to have a proper bath. I'll do my best not to disturb you.” 

 

“You probably won't. I've noticed you can be quiet when you want to be.” 

 

Elana bit her lip as she felt a shy smile creep up on her face. “I didn't think you noticed much of anything I did, Mulan.” She cleared her throat. “Not that...never mind. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

“Yes. You will.” Elana walked away with her stomach full of butterflies as she felt the warrior's eyes follow her. 

 

When the tall brunette came back into the room she allowed herself a moment to gaze at Mulan's face in the darkness. Years had melted away as the warrior dreamed. Mulan was nothing less than breathtaking. Elana climbed into bed and heard Mulan stir. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a pointed nose nuzzle her. Elana wanted to freeze up but decided to just let sleep take her. The bed was warm and Mulan’s body against hers was soothing.


	2. Hiding What I'm Feeling

Mulan woke up wrapped up in Elana's arms. She wasn't sure how to react. They had slept side by side in the tent but it hadn't felt quite as intimate. Mulan didn't want to wake Elana but was at a loss for words.

 

“Good morning.” Elana mumbled.

 

She was blushing and Mulan felt the warmth from her cheek because they were so close. _“What should I say? What should I do? I…”_

 

“When I got into bed last night you kind of got all snuggly. And apparently I did too.”

 

“I can see that…I'm sorry I...I didn't mean-” 

“It's fine. I'm not upset.”

 

“Oh.”

Elana nodded as she got up. “Mulan?”

 

“Hm?” “Where are we going?”

The warrior’s brow furrowed. “What?”

 

“Well...Do we have a destination? Where are we traveling to?” \

 

Mulan was silent in thought for a moment. Where were they going? She wasn't sure. She didn't have anywhere to be or any quests...Mulan felt a pang of loss. For the first time in her entire life, she had no long term goal. Then a comforting hand touched her shoulder. “I don't know. Where do you want to go?”

 

Elana smiled. “Where do you want to go?”

 

No one had ever asked her what she wanted. She had always done what was asked or what was right. Not even the people she had cared for most. “Well...I'm not sure. I've never had the opportunity to do what I wanted before.” Mulan looked uncomfortable.

 

“Too much obligation?”

 

“Unfortunately. Not to say I mind...I just…”

 

“You're not sure what to do now.”

 

“Yes.” Her eyes met Elana's in curiosity. “How did you know?”

 

“My family is like that. I come from a long line of warriors.”

 

“Your whole family?”

 

Elana gave her a knowing smirk. “Including the women. I just happen to be the only one since my mother died. I have five brothers.”

 

“Five?”

 

“Yup. Most of them are decent people.”

 

“I see…”

 

Elana bit her lip and cast her eyes downward. “I'm sorry.” She laughed nervously. “I'm babbling aren't I?”

 

Mulan smiled and Elana felt her stomach flutter. “I don't mind.”

 

“Good. That's...that's really good.” As the sun went down, the two travelers were back among the trees. The moon was full and the stars looked brighter than they had from the small, dirty window of the inn. “Mulan...do you hear that?” A flute. A fiddle and a bunch of drums followed by the clink of glasses and laughter. As they drew closer to the source, a crackling fire could be heard and shadows danced on the trees.

 

“A minstrel’s festival.”

 

Elana smiled at Mulan as she shifted back to human form. “Probably celebrating the full moon.”

 

“Most likely.” The warrior felt Elana's gaze rest on her. “What? What is it?”

 

“Can we go join them?”

 

“I...I haven't danced in years. I'm not very good.”

 

Elana laughed as her brown eyes twinkled in the nearby firelight. “Then I'll lead. C’mon!”

 

Mulan swallowed slowly. “Wait...you want to dance...with me?”

 

“Um...yeah. Who else would I dance with?”

 

“I...But won't they...aren't you worried about-”

 

“What?” Elana smirked as Mulan nervously dismounted. “Haven't you ever danced with a woman before?”

 

Mulan looked at her incredulously. “Have you?”

 

“Yes. I'm actually used to leading.”

 

“Oh.” “Unless you want to.”

 

“I...it would be better if you did.”

 

“Sure. Shall we?” Elana held out her hand and felt a thrill rush through her entire body when Mulan took it.

 

“We shall.” And so the pair of travelers walked into the clearing, their steps becoming faster and one with the rhythm. Elana knew she was falling for Mulan. She had left home to find adventure here in Misthaven and hadn't expected to find a travel companion like the warrior in her arms. Mulan was stoic, a woman of few words with this killer smile that made Elana dizzy in the best possible way. But she held back. It had been a long time since Elana had felt anything. She wasn't entirely sure how Mulan felt about her. The walls behind those brown eyes needed time to lower. “You alright, dear? You look winded.”

 

“As I said earlier, it's been a long time since I have danced.” They were now sitting on a crude wooden bench with two mugs of ale in hand.

 

“Well I couldn't tell. I had a good time.”

 

“Perhaps it's because you are very good at leading.”

 

Elana smiled shyly. “I...um...thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“Mulan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you…? Have you ever been interested in women before?”

 

The warrior almost choked on her ale. “What...what gave you that impression?”

 

Elana shrugged. “Simple observations. Am I wrong?”

 

“I...Are you?”

“Yup. I like both.”

 

“Both?”

 

“You know...men and women.”

 

“Oh.” “It's alright you know…”

 

“What is?”

 

“To be attracted to women. Attraction isn't something you can control.”

 

“I never said I was.” Elana smiled gently.

 

“You didn't have to.”

 

Mulan got up and dropped her mug on the ground. “What gives you the right to make assumptions about me?”

 

“Mulan I'm-”

 

“No. You don't get to make judgments when you don't know what I've been through.”

 

Elana got up. “I'm sorry.”

 

“You're not forgiven.”

 

“Mulan, please.”

 

The warrior looked away from the sad brown eyes. “No. I...I have to go. I hope you find what you're looking for, Elana.” Mulan left the clearing and found Khan tied to a tree, waiting for her. How could Elana be so brash? What gave her the right? Well it didn't matter. Elana was nothing. She had been a pleasant companion but Mulan didn't need anyone but herself. She was a warrior. One of the best. Romance was a luxury she wasn't meant to have.


	3. Forget About You

Mulan trudged through the muddy forest with Khan at her side. A thunderstorm had taken the forest as its victim for the past week. The warrior had yet to find an inn or any signs of civilization at all. Khan kept getting his hooves stuck so she had mostly been walking beside him so she could save herself the trouble of dismounting all the time. _“She’s wrong. I love no one. I’ve loved. I’ve lost. I’m done. Love is a privilege.”_

But no matter how many times Mulan told herself that feelings were a luxury, she kept seeing Elana’s wounded expression in her mind’s eye. She couldn’t even escape the other woman in her dreams. It was maddening. Lightning flashed across the sky and the roar of an ogre came along with it. “Great. Just what we need.” growled Mulan. Khan huffed in agreement which made her smile for the first time since she had said goodbye to Elana. The warrior drew her sword. The ogre burst through the trees. Mulan exchanged a glance with Khan and he nodded before galloping away. At she still had an intelligent warhorse. “Hey!”

The ogre’s eyes locked on her. “Let’s get this over with…” He roared in response. Mulan then remembered that fighting ogre’s was best down with a bow and arrow normally. And if you lacked that, to not be alone. But Khan had her bow and arrows on his saddle. She cursed under her breath at her own stupidity. She ran towards the beast and then a large fist sent her flying into a tree. The warrior’s world went black.

 

Mulan awakened in her tent to the sound of chirping birds. “Don’t move.” Elana had just walked into the tent. “You got banged up pretty badly. Could have been worse but you’re pretty sturdy.”

 

“Wha-How-I could have handled it.” Mulan said before gasping in pain as she tried to sit up.

“Now you and I both know you are capable of following orders.”

“You’re not an officer. This isn’t the army.”

“You’re right. But I did just save your life.”

\ “I didn’t ask you to.”

“A thank you would be nice.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Were you following me?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.”

“Maybe I did…”

“Don’t lie to me, Mulan. Now...I’m going to take a look at your injuries. Try to avoid sudden movements.”

********

“Where are you going?” Asked Mulan as she saw Elana start to pack up a bag of food and clothes.

The taller brunette shrugged. “You're all healed up. So I don't see any reason for me to stay.”

There was so much she wanted to say. But all she could reply with was: “My sparring skills are a little rusty. Would you stay so I can practice?”

A hint of a smile appeared. “I can do that.”

Days became weeks and spring turned to summer. Mulan couldn't imagine life without Elana. The person who had fallen in love with a princess felt like a stranger to her now. But she still wasn't sure what to say. Elana was so forward with her thoughts. Mulan was bold but only in battle. When it came to personal matters...well she was quieter than crickets in the early fall. She was in a river bathing right now. It had been too long since they had stopped in a town. But that wasn't a problem. The woods had become their home. Their safe space. And the water was pleasantly cool in comparison to the unbearable afternoon sun. Suddenly, Mulan heard a splash.

“Hey,” Elana looked so happy and free in the water. Like she was at home there somehow. She walked over to Mulan, the water only coming up to her waist.

“Have you ever been shy about your body?”

“Of course. Doesn't happen much anymore though.”

“I can see that.”

“Is there any reason I should be?”

“I...Elana…”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Mulan walked over to the shore and began getting dressed.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No. I...I just want to go set up camp.”

“During the hottest part of the day?”

“Yes.”

“Suit yourself.”

*******

_Elana lost herself in the feeling of Mulan's lips against hers. “I misssd you.” She whispered._

_“I wasn't gone long.” Their lips met again and the other woman's hands were tangled in Elana's hair._

_“Don't care…” Elana growled as she straddled the warrior. “You know...it's getting hot in here. You should take that armor off.”_

“Elana?”

The brunette opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the tent with her back to Mulan's. It was still dark out and the crickets were chirping. “Hm?”

“You were...um...you were talking in your sleep.”

“Fuck-I-I mean...I was?”

“Yes…”

“Oh. What...what did I say?”

“I...I couldn't exactly make it out. It just woke me up.”

 _“Aaaaand she's lying for the sake of not wanting to embarrass me. Great. Fucking hell…”_ Elana let out a sigh. “Well...I'm sorry I woke you.”

“It's alright. I...I don't mind.”

“I'm gonna go back to sleep now.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mulan.”

******

Merida noticed it right away. Mulan couldn't hide anything from the queen. She smirked whenever she saw their eyes lock. And there was a laugh she hid behind her hand every time she heard Mulan stammer. “This is gettin ridiculous, Mulan. Why haven't ye done anythin? She's clearly interested. But ye both are dancin around each other.”

“Must you always meddle when I come to visit?” Mulan took another swig of mead.

Merida chuckled. “Oh you would know if I meddled. I'm only lecturin. There's a difference.”

“Well I don't need a lecture.” She said with a childish huff.

“Clearly ye do. Look at er. She's flirtin with the barmaid.” Sure enough, Elana was making the blonde giggle and blush as her bicep was constantly touched during what was apparently a hilarious conversation.

“So? I...We’re not...Oh stop looking at me like that, Merida!”

Merida smirked. “Elana is clearly not interested in this girl. She's just bored. But she likes you. So do somethin or yer just gonna keep it all in and then she'll leave.”

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Because she's scared. Did she ever try to tell ye before?”

Mulan felt guilt wash over her as she remembered their dance in the woods. “Yes. And...I ran.”

“There ye go. Stop mopin. Yer better than that, Mulan.” Merida got up and went to get herself another drink.


	4. Silver Moon Sparkling

Elana was watching Mulan and Merida together as a prickle of jealousy ran up her spine. Mulan had said they were old friends but...the way Mulan lit up around the Scottish beauty was annoying. Elana had never seen the warrior at ease before.

So here she was, hitting on some girl she wasn't even remotely interested in. The blonde was conveniently pretty but had a head filled with hot air and a barely there belly of cold beer. But Elana was so occupied with the lady behind the bar that she jumped when her shoulder was tapped. “Mulan!”

“May I speak with you?” She was nervous. There was no spite in her eyes and Elana immediately felt guilty.

“Of course.” Shelly, the barmaid was busy serving another customer so she got up and followed Mulan out of the tavern. “Your hands...they're shaking. Are you cold?”

“No. I'm...I'm...It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it.” Mulan took a deep breath as their eyes locked. “Elana, I...We have journeyed together for a while now. And...and I've noticed something about you and I. Something that frightens me. Because I've been hurt by such endeavors before.”

There was a raise of an eyebrow but no sign of rejection. “And what sort of endeavors do you mean, Mulan?” Mulan stepped closer to her travel companion and took both of Elana's hands in hers. _“Here goes nothing…”_ Could Elana hear her heart pounding? With the animal hearing she probably could. “Do you remember when we were dancing in the woods and when we sat down you asked me if I was interested in women?”

“I do.”

“I am.”Elana smiled and Mulan's heart felt as if it might spring from her chest. “I’ve just never told anyone before. Not really.”

“Well I'm deeply honored to be the first.”

“There's more. I'm very...well...I care for you, Elana.”

The tigress chuckled. “And I care for you the same way, Mulan.” Mulan wasn't expecting Elana to kiss her but the gesture was certainly not unwelcome. It had been too long since she had kissed anyone. And that last person had been a man by the name of Shang. She had longed for Aurora but of course that had never come to pass.

Elana lost herself in the warrior’s touch. It had been a long time since she had fallen so hard for such a strong, powerful warrior. It had been late nights in taverns with men who had voracious appetites but no concern for her pleasure. Mulan set her ablaze and she could only hope it would all develop into a longer narrative than two ships passing through the night together.

Merida was smiling when they pulled away from one another. “Well it's about feckin time you two! I was gettin tired of all the moon eyes.”

“Subtle Merida.” Mumbled Mulan as her face flushed in embarrassment.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Oh bite me, Mulan.”

*****

When they left Dunbroch, Mulan felt a change between her and Elana. There was warmth, and honestly she found herself watching her travel companion more. The warrior also hoped for another kiss between them but was far too shy to initiate one.

“Mulan…”

“Hm?

You're staring at me again.” Elana’s voice was playful, teasing.

 

“I...I'm sorry.”

“Please don't apologize.” Their lips met for longer now that they had returned to the woods. Mulan's head was spinning. Elana's hands began helping her out of her armor. She was grateful that camp was settled. The night was cold but not unpleasant. Fall was on its way but she wasn't worried. “Mulan…”

“Yes?” She hadn't ever heard herself sound so breathless before.

“I...What are we doing?”

The question brought the warrior back to rational thought. The linen shirt she wore under her armor was fully visible, and it was crooked, her body felt as if it was on fire, and Elana's gaze...was that...lust in her eyes?

“I don't...I don't know.” Mulan admitted. “But...I...I don't want to stop.”

“Are you sure?” Elana's voice was soft and gentle.

“Perfectly sure.” Mustering up all her courage, Mulan kissed Elana deeply, passionately while thoroughly enjoying the moan that emitted from the other woman's mouth when she did.

******

She woke up in Elana's arms with blissful smile upon her face. “Good morning.”

 

The tigress’s brown eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight shining through the tent. “Isn't it?”

 

Mulan laughed before leaning in to kiss Elana.

The tall brunette’s heart leapt at the rare sound of the warrior’s laughter. “Mmmm...I like seeing you all giddy in the morning.”

“You're just saying that because you're the cause of said giddiness.”

“Well...yeah. That is certainly a factor.”

“Just a factor.”

“I like seeing you smile.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. You're beautiful, Elana.”

“I...Thank you.” Her expression turned shy as she looked away.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No. Quite the opposite.”

Mulan couldn't help but feel a little smug when she noticed a blush turning Elana's ears red. “I see…”

“Mhmm. I could get used to this confidence. It's very attractive on you.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“I sincerely hope you do.”

*****

Elana never returned to the home she had been raised in. She was perfectly content to be with Mulan in The Enchanted Forest. The warrior was her home now. Was it true love? She was never truly sure. All she knew was happiness and adventure. Perhaps that was all you ever needed. To go where you pleased with someone you loved.


End file.
